Truth
by Astred
Summary: Michael and Nikita finally open up and tell each other the truth about their feelings. FINISHED! Please read and review


Michael was lying in bed with Nikita pulled close to him. She had her head right on his chest. Every once in a while she would snuggle a little closer. After all he has put her through during her life at Section he did not understand why she loved him so. He would look at her every morning while she slept. With Nikita in his arms he was in pure heaven. As she started to stir beside him he began to talk to her. 

"Good morning. How are you feeling today?" 

Nikita stretched and smiled. "I feel great this morning." Then she looked with a devilish grin. "I felt better last night." 

Michael couldn't help but smile. 

About a month ago Nikita had invited Michael to dinner. She made all of his favorite foods. Afterwards she walked to the stereo and put on some music. What began to play was 'Always' A beautiful song by Bon Jovi. For the first time both Nikita and Michael listened to the words. They thought about times in their lives together that the words reminded them of. 

_This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings that this old dark kicked up_

_It's been raining since you left me and now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter but without you I give up _

__Michael remembered how he felt when he set Nikita free and how he felt when he thought that she had died in the explosion. The words fit his feelings perfectly. He listened some more. 

_Yea, I will love you, Baby, Always_

_I'll be there forever and a day, Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine, till the heavens burst and words don't rhyme_

_And when I die you'll be on my mind and I'll love you Always _

Nikita felt Michael pull her a little closer. She could feel his heart pounding. She knew that he was listening to the words like she was. 

She thought about when she and Michael were taken captive by Red Cell. She believed that they were going to die. All she could think about was Michael. 

_The pictures there you left behind are just memories of a different life _

_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry _

_One that made you have to say good-bye_

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair, touch your lips, to hold you near_

_When you say your prayer try to understand I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

Michael went back to the night that after the suicide mission. He walked into Nikita's apartment and sat down to be surrounded by Nikita's essence. This was the first time in a while that he actually sat and cried. Something that he hadn't done in a long time. Not since he found Simone. 

_If you told me to cry for you I could_

_If you told me to die for you I would_

_Take a look at my face, There's no price I won't pay to say these words to you _

__Nikita knew that Michael would die for her and she knew that she would that she would do the same for him. 

_Well there ain't no luck in these lonely dies, but baby if you'll give me just one more try _

_We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives and we'll find a place where the sun still shines_

_And I will love you , Always_

_I'll be there forever and a day, Always _

__"I wish that we could just leave and never come back." Nikita heard Michael whisper. "I wish that I could get you far away from Section." 

"Just the two of us together." Nikita whispered. 

"I know that we can't leave this place, but I am going to do something that will make it better. I am not going to lie to you anymore, but you will have to trust in me that if I tell you something that it must be done. That way all the lies can stop." Michael said. 

"I want to start with a little bit of truth. I don't care if you don't say it back, but I have to say it for myself. I love you Michael. I always have." 

Michael paused for a minute before he replied. "I love you Nikita and that is the truth. I will never leave you." 

Then Michael picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and they made love for the first time since her psychic mission and it was wonderful. 

Nikita and Michael kept with their promise. They would only tell each other the truth. That is when their relationship finally started to become what it is today... Perfect. 

The End 

(A. N. Alrighty Here is another story. Please let me know what you think of this story. I love hearing your reviews. ) 


End file.
